


Воедино

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Imaginary Friends, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Иногда они приходят по одному, иногда — вдвоем.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Воедино

Гил приходил почти каждый день. Он сразу же плюхался на кровать к Де и горячечно рассказывал о том, как скоро — обязательно, непременно, точно-точно — станет самым известным волшебником в мире. Де не мог слушать его долго: затыкал рот поцелуем и опрокидывал на подушки. Гил замолкал, довольно жмурился, обнимал Де ногами и терся пахом. 

Он был молод — ему, наверное, не было и двадцати — и легко возбуждался, с готовностью принимая все, что давал ему Де: и долгий минет, от которого потом болели губы, и игрушки, ничего большого или пугающего — нитка жемчуга, тонкий, размером с палец, дилдо, лента для того, чтобы продлить удовольствие. Золотистые кудри Гила темнели от пота, он заливался румянцем до самой груди, пока Де вставлял в него два пальца, нащупывая простату. Гил быстро кончал и так же быстро возбуждался снова, Де не уставал поражаться его ненасытности. Изредка он брал Де, но больше любил, когда тот ласкал его сам, позволяя делать с собой все, кроме проникновения. После оргазма он лежал на спине, раскинув руки и прикрыв глаза, пока Де слизывал с его живота сперму, и снова бормотал о славе и триумфе. Де не спорил. Он любил Гила, наверное, даже больше, чем Роя. 

Рой приходил не так уж часто — реже, чем Гил. Он был заметно старше, кажется, слегка за тридцать, и щеголял в новеньких с иголочки мантиях — Гил не утруждал себя одеждой — ярких цветов, которых так не хватало Де в его сумрачной спальне. Рой садился на кровать, и Де медленно раздевал его сверху вниз, всегда оставляя остроносые сапоги напоследок. Он садился на пол, осторожно брал ногу Роя, ставил на бедро и тянул за каблук на себя, постепенно обнажая стопу идеальной формы. Рой не носил носков, и от его ног никогда ничем не пахло, но если бы это было и не так, Де все равно бы нежно целовал подъем и облизывал свод, забираясь языком между пальцами. Рой иногда недовольно дергал ногой, если ему было щекотно, но Де старался быть осторожнее. 

Наконец Рой прикладывал стопу к его щеке, упираясь большим пальцем в краешек губ, и Де послушно открывал рот. Он втягивал и облизывал каждый палец так, словно сосал член, держа стопу на весу обеими руками. Рой вскрикивал и стонал. Де знал, что если откроет глаза, то увидит, как тот мастурбирует: как розовая, блестящая от слюны головка мелькает между его пальцами; как часто поднимается грудь с круглыми коричневыми сосками — Де обожал тереть их пальцами; как темнеют от пота золотистые волосы — оттенком чуть светлее, чем у Гила. Рой всегда кончал ему на лицо и грудь. Де для вида пытался поймать ртом падающие капли, но не слишком старался. После Рой всегда долго целовал его, размазывая ладонями сперму, и обнюхивал, словно запоминая собственный вкус. Уходя, Рой всегда говорил, что он самый знаменитый волшебник в мире. Де не спорил. Он любил Роя, наверное, даже больше, чем себя. 

Редко — Де не мог бы насчитать пока и десятка раз — они приходили вдвоем. Де укладывал Гила на подушки, сцеловывая с его губ бессмысленные сейчас слова, Рой раздевался сам и ложился рядом. Он наблюдал за тем, как Де ласкал Гила: задирал его ноги повыше на плечи и облизывал яйца и нежный анус, вокруг которого не было ни волоска. Де не прикасался к члену, он водил языком по расщелине, щедро добавляя слюны, потом ввинчивался кончиком языка в дырку. Гил бился и выгибался, его член плотно прижимался к животу, пачкая смазкой.

После того, как однажды Гил кончил чуть раньше, чем того хотелось Рою, тот всегда использовал ленту, туго перевязывая ею основание члена. Гил, недовольный, отводил его руки, но Рой мягко настаивал, отвлекая его ласками, и тот смирялся. После этого всегда была очередь Де: Гил сам перевязывал его под внимательным взглядом Роя. 

Они почти не разговаривали — каждый знал свою роль, но именно Де просил о том, ради чего они были вместе.

— Сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Гил подкладывал под голову подушки и возбужденно тянул Де на себя. Они целовались, влажно и сочно, Де нравилось смотреть, как между их ртами тянется ниточка слюны. Гил сглатывал ее и облизывал губы, и тогда Де снова склонялся к нему за поцелуем. Рой был сзади. Он шлепал Де по ягодице вставшим членом, обнимал, теребил соски, больно сжимая их пальцами, растягивая прелюдию. Наконец он кусал Де за мочку уха:

— Раздвинь.

Де поднимался на колени, чтобы не придавить Гила. Он разводил ягодицы руками, и Рой, поглаживая его по спине одной рукой, другой вытягивал из его ануса большую золотистую пробку. Де не сдерживал крика — она была просто огромной. Размер они подобрали не сразу, но теперь предпочитали перестраховаться. Боли не было между ними места.

Слышался глухой стук — пробка отлетала куда-то под кровать, и Де скулил. Он привык к пробке, к заполненности и завершенности, но не она делала его счастливым, а с ее помощью он делал счастливыми всех троих.

— Тише, — Рой уже укладывал его на Гила. — Сейчас.

Де, издав неопределенный звук, уже впускал в себя длинный и довольно тонкий член Гила. Рой позаботился о смазке, дырка Де еще не закрылась, и член легко входил целиком. Гил округлял губы и прикрывал глаза, Де целовал его и напрягал бедра. Он знал, что Гил обожает брать его в такой позе, и ничуть не возражал. Ерзал, выбирая правильный угол, и начинал двигаться. Гил подхватывал правильный ритм не сразу, но потом подчинялся Де и мерно вскидывал бедра. 

Первое время они наслаждались друг другом довольно долго, но все чаще Рой присоединялся к ним почти сразу. Он шлепал Де по заднице, тот послушно замирал и вытирал пот. Гил шумно дышал и мелко дрожал всем телом, Де любовался им и успокаивающе гладил по груди. Рой, сначала проверив растянутые края ануса, вводил туда палец или два. Де чувствовал, как они гладят изнутри и его стенки, и член Гила. Он сжимал мышцы сфинктера, Рой одобрительно хмыкал ему в спину и вынимал пальцы. Все было готово. Де смотрел на Гила — тот счастливо улыбался — и ждал.

Рой входил медленно, то и дело останавливаясь, когда ему казалось, что Де больно. Но больно не было: Де был готов и отлично смазан. Он чувствовал, как сильно натягиваются края ануса, пропуская головку члена, как тот наполняет его полностью, соединяясь внутри с членом Гила в единый пазл. Сердце Де заполошно билось, он стонал на одной ноте, пока Рой не входил полностью, на всю длину, впечатываясь в него бедрами. На мгновение все трое замирали, словно ожидая команды двигаться, и Гил первым нетерпеливо подавался вперед.

Де окутывало невероятное ощущение гармонии и покоя. Он был единым целым с Гилом, который тяжело дышал ртом и запрокидывал голову, пытаясь войти в него еще глубже; с Роем, обнимающим тяжелой рукой поперек груди. Они старательно двигались в Де в унисон, изредка сбиваясь с ритма, но все равно они словно были одним человеком.

— Гил-де-рой. Гил-де-рой. Гилдерой, — шептал Де, соединяя их имена. Новое слово отзывалось в нем странной музыкой, и он сильнее насаживался на члены.

Рой не выдерживал первым. Он глухо стонал, кусал Де за плечо и не выходил, пока член совсем не опадал. Гил скользил по его сперме, изо всех сил загоняя член поглубже, но Де не хватало, и он оборачивался к Рою, умоляя его взглядом. Рой вставлял ему в анус два пальца, поворачивал их так, чтобы надавить на его простату, другой рукой незаметно избавляя Гила от ленты. Тот сразу кончал, заливая его руку. Де обсасывал Рою каждый палец, наслаждаясь смешанным вкусом. 

Де был последним, после того, как в его чистую — вылизанную Гилом — задницу снова вставляли пробку. Гил целовал его в губы, пока Рой снимал ленту и сжимал яйца, выдавливая всю до капли сперму себе в рот. У Де не хватало сил кричать, он глухо стонал и вздрагивал, медленно приходя в себя. Гил и Рой лежали рядом с ним, баюкая в объятиях, и Де снова чувствовал, что принадлежит им так же, как и они ему. Гил, против обыкновения, больше не говорил о себе:

— Люблю тебя. 

Де смотрел, как Гил и Рой целуются над его лицом, и был счастлив. Он думал о том, что возможно, когда-нибудь возьмет Гила, когда тот будет стоять на четвереньках, отставив задницу; или Рой свяжет его и выпорет; или они растянут его так, что можно будет вставить кулак… Потом все это — и многое другое — обязательно будет. Пока же для Де было необходимо принимать их обоих в себе, быть центром их мира. В этом таился какой-то важный смысл, который от него ускользал. К счастью, они приходили вдвоем все чаще и чаще. 

Он поворачивался на бок, обнимая Роя, Гил прижимался к нему со спины. Они еще немного целовались, лениво трогая друг друга в немом обещании скорого продолжения, и Де проваливался в сон, не заметив, как Гил и Рой исчезали.

***

— Половые функции не утрачены? — деловито спросил пожилой колдомедик, отходя от смотрового окошка в двери.

— Нет, как видите, коллега, — слегка запнувшись ответил второй, намного моложе. — Он мастурбирует почти каждый день.

— Не смущайтесь, — старший похлопал его по плечу. — Это нормально и естественно, вы привыкнете. Он что-то говорит или мне показалось?

— Он шепчет свое имя. Гилдерой. 

— О, так это отлично! Он вспоминает! Коллега, вот увидите, он скоро пойдет на поправку. Идемте, нас ждут другие пациенты.


End file.
